1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact type dot head and, more particularly, to an impact type dot head having a plurality of printing wires and electromagnetic means for driving these wires in which a character, a symbol or the like is formed by a dot matrix.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the spread of personal computers, demand for printers as their output apparatuses has been steadily increasing. However, an inexpensive and quiet printer with a low operating cost while having performance capability which can meet the needs of home or personal use is not available in the market.
Among various kinds of printing systems presently available, special paper is needed for a thermal system and a transfer ribbon is necessary for a thermal transfer system In addition, there is a drawback that the operating cost is high in both systems. An ink jet system has drawbacks in that the mechanism and control are complicated and the apparatus is expensive. The impact system of the present invention, has a low operating cost and inexpensive construction when compared with other systems; however, a problem exists with the arrangement of wires.
Practically speaking, as shown in FIG. 8, in a conventional structure, each wire W is obliquely arranged and is constructed such that the distance between the edges of the wires can be minimized.
For this purpose, the position of a guide hole adapted to guide each wire differs entirely and it is difficult to provide accurate alignment.
In addition, the printer of the above-mentioned impact system is noisy and heat is generated due to the use of an electromagnet.